


Utter and Complete Denial (and also Disaster)

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: When Lily is 'forced' to tell James how she feels about him, much chaos and Other Strange Circumstances ensue! Lily is denial,and when will she see what's right in front of her? and we're not talking about James Potter's lips- even though they're there too...





	Utter and Complete Denial (and also Disaster)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, nor anyone or thing that’s relative to him. Duh! Or else I wouldn’t be posting on this site, but be writing the seventh installment in some crazy priced house!

The Whole Truth

Chapter 1: The Whole Truth

“Well, Mr. Potter, since you have correctly brewed the Honesty Potion, you may choose one of your fellow classmates to test it on. Mind you, you may only ask one question… So who’ll it be?”

“Evans.”

_Bloody brilliant, Potter. That was a surprise. I’m shocked actually. Not. Why does he keep this up! I wonder what he’d ask me… hmm… not that I care…_

“Class dismissed except for Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans,” said Slughorn, “Here, Ms. Evans, drink the potion. It lasts exactly twenty minutes.”

I downed the potion. It tasted sweet actually, like caramel.

“Okay, Potter, fire away,” I said.

“Why do you hate me?”

_Creative really. I didn’t see that coming._

What I meant to say was, “I don’t hate you Potter; I just strongly dislike you.”

Instead what came out was, “I don’t hate you; despite the fact you’re a stupid, annoying, lazy, egotistical, fat-headed, womanizing, prick… I can’t hate you ’cause you’re brave, funny, loyal, smart, and cute… Deep down, I guess, I love you.”

_WHAT THE HELL! DID I JUST SAY THAT!_

“Wow, Ev – Lily… I always knew you love me!”

_The nerve of the idiot!_ So, I did the only thing I could… I hexed him.

**A/N- I know it's really short, but I have up to ch5 written, and it does gret better I promise!! I'll have Ch2 up as soon as I figure it out. this is very confusing. Please Review- it burns calories!!**


End file.
